Poly(phenylene ether) is a type of plastic known for its excellent water resistance, dimensional stability, and inherent flame retardancy. Properties such as strength, stiffness, chemical resistance, and heat resistance can be tailored by blending it with various other plastics in order to meet the requirements of a wide variety of consumer products, for example, plumbing fixtures, electrical boxes, automotive parts, and insulation for wire and cable.
Blends of poly(phenylene ether) with polyamide and polyimide are known. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP10007900 A of Takatani, describing such a blend in which poly(phenylene ether) and polyimide are dispersed in a continuous polyamide phase. The Takatani compositions provide improved compatibility of the poly(phenylene ether) and polyimide, but their flame retardancy and tensile modulus are inadequate for some applications, such as photovoltaic junction boxes and connectors, and seats in mass transit vehicles. There remains a desire for blends of poly(phenylene ether), polyamide, and polyimide exhibiting improved flame retardancy and improved tensile modulus.